


Taste

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol ponders various sensory, sensible and nonsensical information during her stay in sickbay after a mission gone awry. (08/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I am very nearly asleep again, when he leaves for his shift. Before though, he grazes his lips against the corner of my mouth. A kiss. Definitely very daring today. The taste is something I am not accustomed to; not disgusting at all. Starkly foreign, but distantly familiar, like a long forgotten memory perhaps - like the first time I stood in San Francisco Bay looking out onto the ocean and took the first breath of salty air soaked with humidity. Fascinating.

I hope Doctor Phlox's insatiable curiosity has been tamed for now. I also hope he will never, under any circumstance mention this to anyone, including myself. I shall have to find a way to reinforce this hope.


End file.
